tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Dispeneps
IF YOU USE THIS FREAK, YOU MUST GIVE ME CREDIT AND TELL ME WHEN YOU USE HIM. Personality Dispeneps loves to mess around, eat, play with his Headcrab friends, and lurk in his literal pocket dimension. If he is attacked, however, he knows if it was out of fear, hostility, or just a complete accident.. If the attacker was attacking him out of hostility, Dispeneps will quickly eradicate them, whether it is eating them, tearing them apart, Finger-Gunning them, or beating them to death. He is very random, doing things ranging from playing with headcrabs, eating a zombie "Alive" (Note that he never is hostile toward Headcrab Zombies unless he has to be), to making a REALLY loud noise and slaughtering your ears while you have headphones/earbuds in. Sometimes he will randomly shout "HEAVY NOT MOVING!" or sing "Rolpo cee do. Yoyo ah rom." because he feels like it. Abilities Dispeneps has the ability to eat just about anything, ranging from an entire table, a bug, Jarate (which gives him severe implosive diarrhea for the next few minutes. Thankfully there is conveniently a porta-potty/bathroom nearby when he gets it), or an entire human body. He prefers eating his food whole, as well. He can also draw all nutrients from anything he eats. Even if he eats an inedible object, for example, some bubble wrap, he still absorbs what little nutrients it has. He can also summon 2-5 Zombines to help him in times of need, but he could usually take care of the problem himself, or with the aid of his Headcrabs which aren't attached to the bodies of Combine Soldiers. Speaking of Headcrabs, he has a bunch of headcrab friends, and can tame headcrabs. Headcrabs can even latch onto his head and feed on it, but it causes Dispeneps no harm, and the Headcrab doesn't control him. The Headcrab still gets nutrients from him, though, basically a win-win scenario there. He also has a pocket which he could put just about anything in, and his pocket leads to his "Pocket Dimension". It is a series of desolate, dark rooms that have random things in them, and is creepy, but would be creepier there wasn't all the activity in it (Mercs that are stuck in the dimension forming a conga line, restaurants, video game stores, and pawn shops) and there are also a lot of places to sleep. When he enters the dimension, he leaps into his pocket, and then the pocket disappears. When in combat, as a last resort, he will activate his Rage-Charge. When activated, he will be under the effects of a Kritzkrieg Ubercharge and all three kinds of Vaccinator Ubercharges for a while. Faults and Weaknesses It takes a lot for him to go into shock or the shock of his injuries to affect him, but when it does, his body is pretty weak against it. Throwing a blanket or something like a blanket over him and turning off the light of the room you and him are in will cause him to feel like he is on fire, and he will act as such, flailing around underneath the blanket in agony. Turning the light on again will make him feel better, though. It may take a while, but the pain from the "Fire" could cause him to die from the shock. Nerve Gas is extremely effective against him. Being attacked in the stomach. His stomach is extremely similar to a bottomless pit, but is vulnerable. Being punched, stabbed, shot, or hit in the stomach is very painful for him Trivia * I had a hard time deciding what his name was going to be. At first it was Heavich, then Fishcake Dispeneps, but then I just settled on Dispeneps. * He likes surprising people by coming out of the darkness, and saying "DISPENEPS". * He loves moist food. MOIST MOIST MOIST * He sometimes says he's stupid, but is proud of it. For Example: "Me am stoopid stoopid HOOvy," Category:Freaks made by HenryTheCyberCommandant Category:RED Team Category:Heavies Category:Goofballs Category:Chaotic Neutral Beings Category:Friendly Category:Cannibals